


The REM Cycle Disturbance

by Niffler_91



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Baby, Community: sheldon_penny, Father and Son, Fatherhood, Newborn Children, REM Cycle, Sheldon Cooper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_91/pseuds/Niffler_91
Summary: 'Moments like this, made the disturbance of Sheldon's REM cycle, entirely worth while.'





	The REM Cycle Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There seems to be a little hype going on about whether Sheldon & Amy will reveal they’re going to be parents before Season 12 ends. This little snippet was born off the back of that theory. So come and join Sheldon as he spends a few quiet minutes with his new born son in the wee small hours…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT. That high privilege goes to Chuck Lorre.

A gentle snuffle cut through the night time stillness. As quick as The Flash, Sheldon was out of bed and at the bassinet housed at the end of the bed, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness and the tiny figure that was currently gently kicking about. He stood for a further thirty seconds or so as he felt a familiar overwhelming sensation wash run through him. Tears threatened to start pricking his eyes, so he busied himself by lifting his tiny progeny out his bed and placing a kiss to his soft downy hair. A contented snuffle told Sheldon that the kiss was appreciated.

“Well, as we’re both out of our REM cycle lets go and have a few moments to ourselves.”

Activating his stealth mode, he slipped quietly out of the bedroom and padded towards the lounge. It was at these times in the morning when Sheldon was happy about purchasing a bungalow. Less worrying about navigating stairs while holding a new born.

 

Settling himself in the lazy boy chair, Sheldon held his son against his arms in front of him and smirked a little. “The fact that I am sitting here in this chair with you is somewhat amusing because if I am not mistaken – and you will come to realise that I rarely am - this is where the antics began, that led to your conception.” There was a pause before Sheldon smiled fondly “your mother is a minx when she wants to be. Trying to throw me out of routines and such like. Then again, she’s been doing that since the day we first met. I guess, in some ways, that’s what attracted me to her…although it took me a long time to realise that’s what it was. For a long time, I thought I was seriously unwell. But apparently not.” His speech is halted by the baby making little noises and Sheldon marvels at the sight before him, placing another kiss to his head. “Right, I think it’s time we got you back off to sleep.”

 

Easing himself out of the chair, Sheldon paced the living room, stopping intermittently to gently rock the baby in the hope he would resume his slumber. He lists off every superhero action figure in alphabetical order which makes his son coo and gurgle in response, much to his delight. Approaching the bookshelf, he reached out a hand and let his fingers drift over a book. You wouldn’t know to look at it, but this book was hollowed out and contained within it was a precious yellow flower that he’d kept for the last ten years. Turning his head down to speak to his son, he was met with a soundly sleeping baby which makes him chuckle gently. “Back to bed we go.”

 

Once Sheldon has changed his diaper and triple checked that his son would be safe and warm, he tucks him back in to the bassinet and then lingers for a little while. In the tiny spot of moonlight that is shining through the window, his eyes are drawn the plaque that Howard had made in celebration of the baby’s birth.

 

_Zachary Stephen Joseph Issac Cooper_

_Born on 16 th May 2019_

_Weighing 7lb_

“Goodnight my son.” Sheldon whispered in to the darkness as he ran a finger down Zachary’s cheek.

 

Moments like this, made the disturbance of Sheldon's REM cycle, entirely worth while.


End file.
